1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a gaming machine performing a game in which a bet can be made in a bet pattern having combined a plurality of bet elements, and a playing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A gaming machine is known in which a player combines a plurality of bet elements such as bet-number or bet-type, thereby performing a bet in a bet pattern that the player desires. To be more specific, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,663,106 and 5,934,999 disclose a roulette apparatus comprising a disc-shaped wheel having a plurality of numbered ball recesses arranged in a line at a periphery of the wheel and a roulette table having bet areas corresponding to the numbers of the wheel. According to the roulette apparatus, a player can repeat an operation in which the player selects a bet-type such as straight bet and a bet-number, thereby performing a roulette game by a bet of a desired bet pattern having combined the bet-type and the bet-number.
An object of the invention is to provide a gaming machine enabling a player to bet in a bet pattern, which the player desires, without selecting a bet-type and a bet-number.